Numbers Nursery
Puppets # Lizzy the Tiger (debut) # Greg the Horse # Kate the Ladybug (debut) # Gabba the Cow # Pavlov the Dog (both Privett and Legends and Lore) # Ludwig the Giraffe (covered in black spots) # Nick the Duck # Betsy the Cow (cloned) # Drew the Duck (also known as Nesselrode in the Let's Go Show) (cloned) # Oinky the Pig (cloned) Kids # Alese # Alexis # Desja # Essence # Gage # James # Johnathan # Katie # Liam # Maria # Sakira # Shing-Ying # Sophia # Ziya Video Guide # Numbers Nursery # Lizzy opens the curtains to reveal 5 numbers (Music: The Clock, Haydn) # Title Cards # A Monkey Toy # 1 Train # 1 Poem # 1 Music Video (Music: Trumpet Concerto no 1 in E flat major Hob,VIIe/1.3 finale (Allegro), Haydn) # 1 Ramp Toy # Nick puts a flower but Greg eats a flower # Kate holds up 1 # Sophia snorts a pig 1 time # Alexis says 1 hat # A monkey toy # 2 Train # 2 Poem # 2 Music Video (Music: Symphony no 5 in B Flat Major D 485 4 finale (Allegro Vivace), Schubert) # 2 Ramp Toy # Nick shares his toys with Greg and more puppets are arriving Oinky and Lizzy arrives and said “Hi!” Oinky said ‘‘Happy Birthday!’’ and Lizzy said ‘‘Happy Birthday!’’ Gabba said ‘‘C’mon Children!’’ and arrives Kate arrives and said ‘‘Hey! Wait For Me!’’ with Their celebrates second birthday (Music: The Happy Farmer, Schumann) # Alexis says "2 oranges" # Liam says "2 eyes" # Greg makes a bike with 2 oranges # Kate holds up 2 # Ladybug toy # 3 Train # 3 Poem # 3 Music Video (Music: Waltz no 1 in E flat major op 18 "La Grande Valse Brilliante" (The Grand Brilliant Waltz), Chopin) # 3 Ramp Toy # SHing-Ying, Alexis, and Zika play in a Tunnel # Lizzy makes a Snowman using 3 balls # Sophia claps 3 times # Kate holds up 3 # Kate, Lizzy, and Greg have a race (Music: Chit Chat Polka, Strauss) # 4 Train # 4 Poem # 4 Music Video (Music: Keyboard Concerto No 11 in D Major Hob XVIII/11 1. Allegro Vivace, Haydn) # 4 Ramp Toy # Liam counts 4 Frogs # Shing-Ying claps 4 times # Kate holds up 4 # 2 Ladybug toys # 5 Train # 5 Poem # 5 Music Video (Music: Military March, Schubert) # 5 Ramp Toy # Gabba counts 5 bells # Liam counts to 5 # Counting spots on Kate # Lizzy counts 5 blocks but Greg denies it # Kate holds up 5 # 5 Train # Drew blows a party horn # Numbers Music Video (Music: Symphony no 100 "Military" 4th movement "Presto", Haydn) # Lizzy and Greg count to 5 and help clean up the Numbers (Music: Symphony no 100 "Military" 2nd movement "Allegretto", Haydn) # Credits (Music: Radetzky March, Strauss) Category:Videos Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:DVDs Category:VHS Category:2003 Category:DVD Category:2007 Category:Baby Einstein Culture